


Il male minore.

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gli Avengers tornano bambini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il male minore.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShariAruna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariAruna/gifts).



Coulson si mette mani tra i capelli cercando di fare un respiro profondo, osservando lo spettacolo agghiacciante che ha davanti agli occhi e chiedendosi come hanno fatto gli Avengers a diventare dei bambini.  
Stark, che a malapena potrà avere cinque anni, sta tentando di insegnare a Bruce a leggere dei codici che si trovano in un file supersegreto uscito dalla sua scrivania e riempito di fiori rosa da Natasha, una bimba tanto carina con una cascata di boccoli rossi, che stava tentando di saltare all’indietro da un armadio per atterrare in piedi sul divano. Barton stava tranquillamente appeso al lampadario tirando freccie con un arco giocattolo a Thor, che gliele lanciava indietro col suo martello.  
Di colpo, Steve, che è diventato un adorabile bimbetto di appena un’anno gli gattono intorno e si mette a piangere perchè vuole essere preso in braccio e anche cambiato, dall’odore del suo pannolino.  
\- Agente Donnavan, venga qui - Il ragazzo lo guarda dall’uscio della porta - Ho bisogno che mi porti un cambio per il capitano Rogers e una bottiglia di latte caldo -  
Phil lo prende da terra e lo poggia sulla sua scrivania a pancia in su. Pochi minuti dopo, gli apre il pannolino con cautela e con un gesto il più veloce possibile, gli mette quello pulito.  
Lo poggia nella culla e comincia a darli il biberon, mentre Natasha gli atterra accanto e quasi gli fa venire un infarto, tanto è silenziosa.  
Sorride al piccolo Steve, prima di sentirsi toccare la schiena dal piccolo Tony, seguito dagli altri quattro Avengers dietro di lui.  
\- Agente Coulson, noi avremmo fame -

 

Lancia il foglio con le pizze gentilmente richieste dai bambini, e il piatto di verdure ordinate da Banner, a Donnovan, che corre come un pazzo per i corridoi, mentre gli Avengers combattono per il telecomando. Alla fine tutti si accordano per un cartone animato su tre supereroine e Coulson riesce a addormentare Rogers.  
All’imporovviso, si volta e li vede addormentati, l’uno accalcato sopra l’altro.  
Sa che fra meno di mezz’ora si svegliaranno e spera con tutto il cuore che qualcosa lo salvi da quella situazione. Per fortuna, c’è quello che pare essere il cartone preferito di Banner e vederli distruggere il suo ufficio per riprodurre le mosse delle tartarughe ninja è il male minore.

**Author's Note:**

> La Shari prompta kid!fic e io le devo scrivere. PER FORZA.


End file.
